Bondless
by ViVi-chan03
Summary: Soubi a sacrifice! Ritsuka a fighter! and something about seimei but no one cares. soubi and ritsuka partner up to find seimeis killer but what happens when ritsuka begins to see seimei and seimei says ritsuka is his? can you fight destiny? read!
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my loveless fan fic.

Review no flmaming.

you'll find it weird cuz a lets just say

Soubi + Ears VIRGIN!!

Ritsuka + No Ears NOT VIRGIN!!

lol enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been three years since he died. Aoyagi Seimei was a close friend of mine and to be honest I loved him a lot. Even though he was cold to me and never let me know what was bothering him I stayed close by and watched him. He had eyes that would make you think he cared what you were saying but his mind would be elsewhere. He once told me that he had a little brother who he cherished a lot but his brother never really took acknowledgement of him. One time while he was in the restroom while we were out he had left his phone and it had rung…not knowing what to do I let it ring and then saw who had called. The name that was of the caller didn't seem like a normal name…_Loveless. _Who would call themselves loveless? That was strange. It came suddenly though…his death. While I was away at an art expo I got a call from the hospital telling me that he had died. The death was murder and the way he died was by being burned alive. Seimei…the one I cherished the most was gone and I felt my world crumble around me. Seimei…what am I supposed to do now?

"Oi sou-chan!" a blonde haired man with lots of piercings called out to him. "Stop day dreaming and come on!"

"Hai!" another blonde man replied.

My name is Agastuma Soubi and I am a university student. My major is Japanese Art and to be honest I'm very good at it. The only thing that bothers me is that I'm always being followed by girls and being told that they love me gets annoying sometimes. The only person I fell for was Seimei. Yes ladies I'm gay. The only problem is that the girls at my school haven't realized that yet. I'm 20 years old and I still have my ears. Around here that would be pretty pathetic but it doesn't bother me. I'm just waiting for the right person. My friend Kio is always telling me that he would have sex with me…but I never pay him any attention when it comes to that. I only wanted seimei. Seimei was the only one for me.

"Sou-chan you've been spacing out a lot lately." "Are you ok?" Kio asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Soubi answered with no emotion.

"You know sou-chan those ears must be getting bothersome." Why don't you let me take care of them?" Kio said while touching one of them.

Soubi glanced up at Kio and then wacked his hand away with a paint brush. Kio grabbed his hand in pain and looked at soubi with sad eyes.

"Don't touch my ears please." Soubi said in a kind voice.

"You know if you let me do it, you'd enjoy yourself." Kio insisted. "You've become so conservative sou-chan." "Almost like a woman." He teased.

Soubi remained quiet and kept painting. His eyes as blue as the sky and as cold as ice. Soubi always dressed himself in flamboyant clothing and would leave his longish blonde hair out. His glasses were like a mask for him to wear and hide the real mean and cold soubi.

"Sou-chan let's go out tonight." Kio insisted.

"No." soubi answered quickly.

"Why?!" kio yelled questionably.

"I have to go visit his grave." He said while standing.

"Aoyagi Seimei…of course." "Tell me sou-chan when will you let him go?" He said disappointed.

_"Let him go?" _What a stupid question to ask. I can never let seimei go. He was all I had in this world. He was my everything. It would be stupid to try and ask him to understand but no one will…no one will understand my pain of losing the one man I loved and could never tell that to.

"I'm leaving." Soubi said while grabbing his long dark purple coat with the fluffy lining.

"Hai." Kio replied with an unpleasant voice as soubi walked out and closed the door behind him.

When soubi was outside he leaned against the door for a moment and then pulled out a cigarette box from his pocket. He pulled one out and stuck it in his mouth. He could taste the tobacco in his mouth. He then pulled out his silver lighter and lit it. Once it was lit he put it back in his pocket and with one puff blew out a smoke cloud and walked down the wooden stairs that led to his apartment.

The days have gotten colder since his death. Not that it bothers me anymore. Since he died I can't feel anything. It's like I have become a zombie or something. Ha, me becoming a zombie.

Soubi made his way to the bus stop and upon walking there saw a couple (male and female) holding hands waiting for the bus to arrive. Memories of him and seimei when they used to hang out ran through his mind. But with one blink and a low giggle he pushed it all away. Leaving it far behind in his memories.

"Ah the bus is here!" the girl called out.

Soubi allowed the two to get on ahead of him. Once he got on he sat himself far in the back as to not attract any attention to himself. Sitting in the corner of the bus staring out the window remembering his flashbacks.

FLASHBACK:

"_Soubi-kun one day I want you to meet my brother." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because he is a very important part of my life and besides you said you would do anything if I asked it." "So please one day I want you to meet him." _

"_Alright." _

"_Also never forget this name…BELOVED." _

"_BELOVED?" "What does that have to with anything?" _

"_Soubi just remember it…it might come back to you someday." _

END OF FLASHBACK:

Seimei always spoke in riddles. Saying things that that I could never understand. Everything he said to me is now just fading away as if he never existed. But this can't be. There has to be someone out there that feels the way I do. ANYONE!

"End of the line sir!"

Without realizing soubi had stayed on the bus longer than he thought. While stepping off he found himself not too far from the cemetery. As he walked he could feel the cold wind blowing through him but it didn't faze him at all. He kept walking thinking of seimei as he walked through the gates and up a medium sized hill.

_Beloved_

When I got to the top of the hill I saw someone standing over seimei's grave. A young boy about the age of a teenager…no less than sixteen years old. Weird though this kid didn't have his ears or his tail. He wasn't wearing a coat to keep him warm. This boy with his short dark purple hair blowing in the wind the cold win. His clothes were almost that of a girl's clothing but they had a boyish style to them. His eyes glued to the tombstone that read seimei's name. This boy in a way looked like a younger version of seimei. Like he had come back from the dead in the body of a teenage boy.

"Anou…excuse me." Soubi said in a low but loud enough tone.

The boy glanced over and then turned his body towards soubi. His eyes were piercing and as cold as ice.

"What?" he answered in a cold tone.

"Did you know seimei?" soubi asked again in a low but loud enough voice.

The boy grinned and turned back to the grave. He kept his hands to his side.

"Seimei…Aoyagi Seimei…was my older brother." He answered.

_Brother? Seimei's? _

I couldn't believe it. This boy was seimei's little brother. The one he wanted me to go to and be nice to. This boy? How could this cold looking boy be seimei's brother? They act nothing alike. Seimei…what should I do?

* * *

Well wat did you think?

review and no flamming.

next chapter will be up as soon as i possible


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2. srry took so long**

**u all know the rules review and no flamming. **

**thank u and enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was frozen. The shock of hearing that he is seimei's little brother caught me by surprise. All I could do was stare at him as he looked back at me now. Those cold dark eyes holding so much as if he has so many secrets kept lock inside.

"Heh…you must be in shock." "To be honest this is the first time I've come here." "When I heard about his death I wasn't really fazed by it…just surprised that the one they all worshipped had been killed so easily." "As if he was nothing but a pathetic bug in God's little world." He said in a cold emotionless tone.

This kid! How could he say such mean things about his own brother?! The man I loved so much! This kid!

"H-how could you say such a thing?!" soubi yelled.

The boy looked at him in shock. Finding it hard to believe that he cared so much about what he said.

"Is that how you really feel?!" "Or were you just jealous of seimei?!" soubi asked wanting to know.

The boy grinned at what he said so easily without care.

This kid. He's heartless. How can he say such a thing about his dead brother?

"Yes." "That is how I feel." "My brother was the smartest person I knew." "I don't believe that he could've been killed so easily." He said coldly. "By the way…who are you?" "How did you now seimei?" he looked at him with curious eyes.

"My name is Agastuma Soubi." "I was seimei's friend." "He was my close friend." Soubi said with his head down.

The boy looked at him as soubi held his head down. Keeping his expression hidden from him.

"Ritsuka." He said in a low voice.

"What?" soubi looked up quickly.

"My name." "It's ritsuka." He added.

"Ritsuka?" he questioned to make sure he heard right.

"Yes." "Well now that, that is settled I'll be going." He said while turning away.

"Wait!" "Will I see you again?" soubi yelled out.

"Why?" ritsuka questioned while looking over his shoulder.

"Well…I was hoping we could talk more…since we both lost someone dear to us." Soubi said while blushing a little.

"Someone dear?" ritsuka questioned with sarcasm. "Do you mean seimei?"

"Of course." Soubi said. "Who else would I mean." He added.

"Seimei wasn't dear to me." "He was just a sacrifice who wanted love and attention." "Something I couldn't offer to him." Ritsuka said coldly.

_Sacrifice? _What does that mean? Ritsuka is a very weird kid. Showing such cold eyes. What's even weirder is that they are hypnotizing me. Making me want to say his name more and to have him stay longer. It's…it's almost like I'm yearning for him. What…I can't. He's just a kid. I'm 20 years old I can't fall for a kid.

"Ritsuka…what's a sacrifice?" "What do you mean?" soubi asked.

Ritsuka's face expression changed and became much more willing. He smiled at him and then walked towards him. When he got in front of him ritsuka placed his soft pale hand on soubi's cold face lightly.

What is he doing? He's touching me! Ritsuka…why? Why are your hands so warm when I'm so cold? His touch is so gentle and smooth. I can feel his warmth running through me. Ritsuka…what are you doing to me? (Blushing the entire time)

Ritsuka studied soubi's facial expressions as he touched him gently. Watching him cringe and blush as if he was on ecstasy.

"You…you like the way my hands feel or something you pervert?" ritsuka said in a joking tone.

"Ah…?!" Quickly realizing what was going on. "Umm no it's just that your hands are so warm!" "That's all I swear!"

"I see." "Well then I guess I should at least give you a thank you if that was a compliment." Ritsuka said caressing soubi's cheek.

"Ah…ritsuka." Soubi said in an uneasy tone.

"Heh…"

Suddenly out of nowhere it happened. Ritsuka pulled my head down to his face and kissed my lips gently. It caught me by surprise I didn't know what to do. To be honest it wasn't bad. It felt like an eternity…like time had stopped once he did it. Ritsuka…your making me fall for you already.

Ritsuka pulled away so he could see soubi's shocked expression. Soubi looked at him his face turning bright red. When he saw this ritsuka let out a loud laugh and walked away.

"Later Agastuma Soubi!" he yelled back while walking away.

Soubi watched him walk away and then vanish as if he was a ghost. He then touched his lips with his middle finger and smiled.

_It's still warm… ritsuka…_

The next day soubi was up early looking on the internet at high schools. Seeing their time schedules to see when they got out and when they had school.

"Oi sou-chan!" kio yelled while knocking on the door. "Sou-chan hurry and open the door!"

"Hai, hai." Soubi said irritated while walking to the door and opening it.

"Thanks." Kio said.

"Mm." he agreed and walked back to his computer.

Kio looked at soubi in confusion and then walked over to him to see what he was doing.

"High schools?" Kio asked confused. "Why are you looking up high schools?"

"No reason." Soubi totally ignoring him.

Then after one click he found the right school that was close to the place where seimei lived with his mother.

Found you ritsuka.

"I'm leaving." Soubi said while standing and going for his purple coat.

"Ah wait!" "What about lunch?!" kio yelled out.

"Eat without me." Soubi said while walking out the door.

If I make it in time I can see him again. I can see ritsuka. I couldn't believe how anxious I was to see a high school kid.

As soubi got up to the gate he saw kids running out but none of them were ritsuka.

"Oi…what is an adult doing here?" a boy asked from behind him.

Soubi turned to see a boy with light green hair wearing a blue sweat shirt and blue jeans and a girl with pink red hair wearing a pink sweater and dark pink skirt standing behind him Each of them still had their ears of course.

"Umm…. I'm waiting for someone." Soubi said nervously.

"Waiting for someone?" the girl asked. "Your little brother or sister?"

"Uhh…?" soubi didn't know how to answer.

"Oi!" a loud voice shouted.

_Ritsuka! _

Ritsuka walked up to them with a cold look on his face and annoyance.

"We finally found you Loveless." The boy said.

"So you were the two that sent me that disturbing call." He said annoyed. "I was taking a test when you released your battle call." Ritsuka said.

_Battle call? _What is going on? Are they talking about a video game? Why does ritsuka seemed so annoyed today? Is it because I came without telling him?

"Ritsuka you don't have to be mad at them." "I came on my own." Soubi tried to explain.

"Mad?" "Whoever said I was mad at you?" Ritsuka said lightly as the wind gently blew through his dark hair. "Shall we go?" now talking to soubi.

Not knowing how to answer soubi followed ritsuka and the two kids as they left the school.

As we walked down the street and past some homes I noticed that ritsuka didn't seem himself. He didn't look like how I saw him at seimei's grave. He seemed annoyed and irritated. As if being around these two were causing him to be upset.

The four finally stopped at a park. The boy and the girl moved to one side and stood in front of ritsuka and soubi.

"I see you still haven't found a sacrifice loveless." The boy gestured. "That's why sensei had asked you to come with us."

"Haha…that old man can choke for all I care." He said with a jokingly tone. "Besides I already have a sacrifice." Looking at soubi.

What? Why is ritsuka calling me a sacrifice? Wait…what is all this about? At the time I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Ritsuka….who are you?"

Ritsuka walked over to soubi and touched his neck gently. Soubi cringed at his touch and blushed.

"It's faint but it's there." He said very low.

"What are you talking about? The girl asked.

"His name." "You share the same name as seimei." He said low again.

"What?!" the two said in shock together. "The same name?!"

Ritsuka removed his hand carefully from his neck and then undid his shirt a little to show his name that was seen clearly on the right side of his chest.

"L-loveless." Soubi said. "What does that mean?!" he shouted.

"Loveless…one without love and one that doesn't show love." The boy explained. "Loveless is a very good fighter." "He is cold and doesn't have a master." "Right loveless." He added in a sarcastic tone.

"Heh…you're right." "I am cold and I hate the fact that I was given this name." "But what I hate more is that someone went and killed my brother and the man that my sacrifice was in love with."

What?! How did he know that? I never told ritsuka that. How?

"Well then shall we begin?" **"I declare a battle of spells!" **he said while holding up his right hand.

"**I accept!" **the girl yelled.

"I'll be on auto." Ritsuka said calmly.

"Auto?!" "Are you mocking us you bastard?!" the girl yelled.

"**Sentouki system…release!" **

"**We are of the same name." "We are an entity so strong that it leaves no air." "We are breathless." "One person breathing the same air." "Sentouki system…release!" **

What is going on? Why is everything so dark? What are you ritsuka? Who have I fallen in love with? Ritsuka.

* * *

alright. how as it?

i'll try to put chapter 3 up soon.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter 3.

Invovles small battle sense.

A love confession

And of course YUIKO!!

YAY!!

REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3

My name is Agastuma Soubi. I am a 20 year old college student and my major is Japanese art. Just three years ago I lost someone close to me his name was Aoyagi Seimei. Now recently I have met his little brother Ritsuka. He high school student how doesn't have his ears. Upon meeting him I learn that ritsuka isn't really that type of person that would allow you into his thoughts. He's really cold and says what's on his mind. He also is beginning to freak me out. Right now we are in some different world and ritsuka and these two kids are doing some pretty weird things. Like for instance calling me a sacrifice and ritsuka loveless.

Ritsuka stared at the two people in front of him. His eyes as cold as ice. Soubi looked on in shock not knowing what was going on.

"Ai attack!" the boy yelled.

"**SEVER!" "TEAR APART!" "DESTROY THEM!" **

"Ritsuka!" soubi yelled.

Ritsuka grinned and held out his hand.

"**Useless." "DEFLECT." **

The girl stood in shock as her attack came back at them and hit the boy.

"Midori!" Ai cried out as a chain formed around his wrists.

"I'm alright." "We can't stop now Ai." He said in pain.

"**Of course you can't." "You are a fighter right Ai?" "To give up would mean death to you both." **

Ai looked at ritsuka with fear in her eyes.

"Midori don't listen to him he's just toying with your head!" Midori yelled. "Attack!"

"**CURRENT!" "WASH AWAY THE FILTH!" **

Soubi watched as the strong current came rushing to them. He stared at ritsuka who looked very calm while he on the other hand was scared out of his mind. Seeing such a thing terrified him.

"Ritsuka…" He said in a low voice. "Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka turned to see soubi reaching out for him and pulled ritsuka's face to his.

I did it. I kissed ritsuka. Just like how he kissed me. Ritsuka please let me be yours.

Ritsuka turned quickly back to the fight and held his hands out wide with a new fighting spirit within him. As if he gained a new power or something.

"**COMPLETE DEFENSE!" **

"WHAT?!" they both yelled in shock.

"A complete spell so soon?!" Ai said in shock.

"**Soubi…let's leave this place." **Ritsuka said while grabbing soubi's hand.

"What?" soubi asked?

"What do you think you're doing loveless?" Midori asked. "We are still fighting!"

"**I want to leave this place." "Like leave on the wind carry them off back to where they belong." **

"Leaves on the wind?" Ai questioned.

"**Yes…leaves." **

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and all soubi could hear was the screams of Ai and Midori echoing from a distances as everything returned to normal. He looked around and saw ritsuka standing in front of him with his back facing him.

Could he be mad that I did that so suddenly? I thought we were going to die so I just did it out of desperation or whatever.

"Ritsuka are you ok?" soubi asked.

"Yea." He answered.

Thank goodness.

"Hey soubi…does this mean that you want to be my sacrifice?" ritsuka asked.

Ritsuka even though I have no idea what a sacrifice really is. I will follow you till the ends of the earth. Someday we will both learn to understand each other and we can live on together. Maybe we will even forget about seimei.

Soubi walked up to ritsuka and wrapped his arms around him tightly from behind and placed his head on ritsuka shoulder. Letting his blonde hair cover his face. Hiding his tears of happiness.

"Geeze I wish you weren't so soft at least." Ritsuka said sarcastically.

"Sorry ritsuka." Soubi said.

"What?" "Why are you sorry?" Ritsuka asked confused.

"Heh…I love you." Soubi said in a struggling voice.

"Uh?!"

Soubi looked up at ritsuka and saw that his head was down and his body began to shake as if something was wrong.

"Ritsuka…what's wrong?" Soubi asked worried. "Did you get hurt?!"

"Don't…"

"Ritsuka?"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" "I HATE THAT WORD!"

"Ritsuka." Soubi said in shock at ritsuka's reaction.

"I'm going home." Ritsuka said coldly.

Soubi watched in confusion as ritsuka walked away. Seeing this reminded soubi of the first day they met. Ritsuka walked away without care and disappeared as if he was a ghost. That night soubi sat up all night thinking about what happened. Painting butterflies upon butterflies.

What did I do wrong? Why did ritsuka react like that? Why? Is it because of our age differences? I mean I know it's weird but I really do love him.

"Ritsuka."

The next day soubi waited outside ritsuka's school as all the kids walked out. While waiting a girl with pink hair in pig tails walked up. She was a very happy and hyper girl.

"Umm are you Agastuma Soubi?" the girl asked.

"Uh…yes." "Who are you?" Soubi asked.

"Umm…I'm Yuiko." "I am a friend of Ritsuka-kun." "I saw you yesterday when you left with him." "Umm…if you were waiting for him I wanted to tell you that he didn't' come to school today." She began to explain.

"What?" Soubi said.

Why didn't he come today? Is he still upset about what happened yesterday? Oh man what have I done?

Soubi leaned back on the gate behind him and placed his hand over his face.

"Hey Soubi-san would you like to come with me?" She asked happily.

"Uh…why?" he asked.

"Well I'm sure you would like to know some stuff about ritsuka-kun right?" she asked again with a big smile. "And I am the only one that ritsuka-kun talks to in school…so let's go get ice cream!"

Wait. IF she knows things about ritsuka then she can tell me why he acted the way he did.

"Sure…let's go get ice cream." He hesitated for a moment.

"GREAT!"

Yuiko grabbed ritsuka's arm and pulled him with her. As they got to the ice cream parlor soubi watched her stuff her face with vanilla ice cream and laughed to himself at her childish ways.

"Soubi-san…how do you know ritsuka-kun?" She started.

"Uh…well…I was a friend of his brother's." "So once I heard he had a little brother I decided to come see how he was doing." Soubi answered with his half truth and half lie.

"I see." "Well did you know that ritsuka-kun is only living with his mother?" She asked while licking the spoon.

"Uh…no." "What happened to his father?" He asked more curious.

"Hmm…ritsuka told me that once seimei died his dad fell apart and so did his mom." "They both began to argue more than usual and his dad just left and never came back." She answered. "Ritsuka-kun hates to talk about it so I never really bother with it much."

"I see." He replied.

That explains his cold exterior. He doesn't really have a role model so he has to rely on his own self.

"Also…did you know that ritsuka-kun hates the words love or like when it's directed to him." She asked while cleaning her face.

A sudden shock hit soubi as he remembered yesterday's events. He now understood why he acted the way he did.

So that's what it was. He hates the words love or like when it is directed to him. That's why he got so upset. Ritsuka.

"Soubi-san if I were you I wouldn't bother ritsuka so much." "Just warning you." "Ritsuka-kun can be very mean and cold sometimes." "Other times he can be nice and playful." "It's almost like he has alter egos." She explained. "Also at one point he told me that he was loveless and he couldn't have love no matter how much he wanted it." "Weird right?"

All of this caught soubi by surprise. He could say nothing but listen in shock and confusion.

Ritsuka…why? Seimei just who exactly is your brother?

* * *

Alright. so he found out some harsh stuff.

Review let me know what u think. chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there srry i've been gone for so long. My internet was down. **

**But i have returned. So...hope ur ready for chapter 4 cuz here it is. There's no fight scene but romance. lol**

**Enjoy. Remember my rules no flamming and review. **

**Thanx. **

Chapter 4

For some reason my body has gone into shock. Due to what yuiko-chan has told me. How can someone not like love? Why is this happening to him?

"Ah…soubi-san are you ok?" Yuiko asked with concern. "Did I say something wrong?" She added to her question.

Soubi kept silent as he suddenly became cold. His body felt like ice all over. Yuiko suddenly leaned forward to him and placed her warm hand on his forehead. Soubi looked up in surprise as he felt her warmth.

"Yuiko…chan?"

"Soubi do you have a fever?" she asked removing her hand.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some time to relax. What you said must've really caught me off guard." He explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. You are a friend of ritsuka-kun and I hurt you. I said things that ritsuka-kun probably didn't want you to know about." Soubi could hear the nervousness in her voice. "I…yuiko did something terrible to one of ritsuka-kun's close friends!" She added.

This girl is a good friend of ritsuka and she's telling me things that ritsuka wouldn't tell anyone. Ritsuka is indeed a good person. Yuiko is very sweet too.

Soubi touched her hand gently and smiled kindly.

"Yuiko-chan...Thank you so much." Soubi said with a smile.

"You're welcome…soubi-san."

Meanwhile ritsuka sat in his room and stared at his computer. Looking at the pictures that he and seimei had taken when ritsuka was young. Many things passed through his mind while he looked at these photos.

"Seimei…what happened to you?" ritsuka asked himself.

Suddenly his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Ritsuka asked as he picked it up. "You again? What do you want?" Ritsuka's tone became cold and mean.

"What else would I want ritsuka-kun? I want you to come back." The voice replied smoothly. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other. You left so suddenly." He added.

"I have nothing more to say to you. You used me to get at my brother." Ritsuka argued back.

It became silent for a moment. All ritsuka could hear was him blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Well…why don't you tell me how your fight with breathless went?" The man asked softly.

"The fight was over within seconds. Soubi lent me his strength and I defeated them easily." Ritsuka responded.

"Hmm…Soubi?" The man sounded confused. "Who's soubi?"

"I've had enough of this Retsu-sensei. It's late and I have school tomorrow. Don't call me again." With that said Ritsuka hung up the phone.

"So you think that I will allow you to have another sacrifice other than me? You are sadly mistaken ritsuka-kun." Retsu said while blowing out smoke.

_That guy…thinks that he owns me. Hmm…soubi…I didn't go to school today because of what happened. I have to talk to him…for some reason…I feel like I have to. _

The next day ritsuka sat in his class staring out the window at the gates. He saw that soubi wasn't there waiting.

"Man." Ritsuka let out a sigh and put his head down.

"Ritsuka!" Yuiko yelled while running up to him.

"Good morning yuiko. Sorry I didn't come yesterday…I was sick. Were you lonely? Did anyone pick on you while I was gone?" Ritsuka asked with concern in his voice.

"No. I wasn't picked on." She said happily.

"That's good." Ritsuka said with relief.

Ritsuka looked out the window again with loneliness clouding his eyes. He was searching for soubi…hoping that he would show.

"Ritsuka-kun… umm if you're looking for soubi I could give you his cell phone number." She stated.

"What?" Ritsuka said confused. "How do you know soubi?" He asked her.

"Umm well yesterday soubi came looking for you. He looked upset when he didn't see you so I took him with me to get ice cream." She began to explain her day with soubi. "Anyway I told him how I was your friend and that you are a really nice person. After that he seemed kind of shocked by some of the other things that I told him. Like how your personal life is and stuff." She added into it.

"I see." Ritsuka responded.

"That's when he gave me his cell phone number. He said that I was a good friend to have for ritsuka-kun." She added.

Ritsuka tilted his head with a gentle smile at her.

"Yes you are yuiko. You are a good friend." He said while standing up and patting her head.

"Ritsuka-kun where are you going? We're still in school." She asked.

"To find soubi." He responded while putting on his coat.

"But won't you need his number to contact him?" She asked confused.

"No…I'll find him. If we are really meant to be then he should be easy to find. Later yuiko." He said while walking out.

"Bye! Good luck!" Yuiko yelled.

"Yuiko-chan where is Aoyagi-kun going?" Asked a female teacher who still had her ears.

Yuiko turned to see her homeroom teacher standing behind her with a worried expression.

"Don't worry shinonome-sensei ritsuka-kun had to go apologize to someone." Yuiko answered.

_Damn it soubi! Why are you so difficult to track?! You're not like the other useless sacrifices. You're different from them. Something about you makes you unique to me, but what? What is so different about you? The one called beloved just like seimei. _

When ritsuka turned the corner he came upon a college.

"Found you." Ritsuka said with a grin.

Ritsuka walked towards the school and through the doors. Meanwhile soubi was in class painting with kio.

"Hey sou-chan are you ok? You seem out of it today." Kio asked worried.

"It's none of your concern." Soubi said coldly.

I can't tell him what happened yesterday. If I tell him he'll blow it out of proportion. I just have to wait till I'm done class and then go get ritsuka and talk to him. Oh man wait a minute what if yuiko talked to him after she talked to me? Then he knows what I'm going to ask him and he'll get upset. Just great!

"Ne, ne, can you see him?" a girl squealed.

"He's the little one standing right there. He's so cute. Isn't he a high school student?" They all began to ask.

"I wander what they're so happy about?" Kio asked curious.

Soubi and kio walked over to where they were and saw ritsuka surrounded by girls.

_Ritsuka?!_

Ritsuka looked over to see soubi beat red and smiled at him.

What's he doing here? Is this pay back for coming to his school unannounced? Oh no!

"Sou-chan are you ok? You look a little red in the face." Kio asked.

"Uhh…mmm…" Soubi muttered.

Ritsuka laughed a little and then walked over to soubi.

Oh no here he comes! What do I do? How should I respond?

"Come with me." Ritsuka said while grabbing soubi's hand and pulling him to him.

"Ah wait ritsuka! I'm still in class!" Soubi shouted.

"Sou…chan?" Kio asked confused.

Ritsuka led soubi to an empty room where there was little light and released his hand. Soubi looked at ritsuka and saw his hand was shaking.

"Ritsuka…what's wrong?" Soubi asked. "Why…."

"Does this mean you are my sacrifice soubi?" Ritsuka asked loudly.

_What? He asked me this already. _

"Of course. Even though I don't understand the situation I will be your sacrifice." Soubi responded in a low voice. "What's wrong ritsuka? Your hand is shaking." He added.

Ritsuka looked away.

I could tell something was wrong with him. This wasn't the usual cool and arrogant ritsuka. This ritsuka was nervous and scared. His pale skinned hand shaking at his side.

Soubi walked towards ritsuka slowly and pulled him to him. Ritsuka looked up in surprise while soubi held him tightly.

"You're still warm even though it's so cold out…why?" Soubi asked while smiling.

"Soubi…I'm sorry I got mad at you the other day. What you said caught me off guard and well I guess you heard from yuiko about me and my past? I really don't mean to be that way, but I can't help it." Ritsuka explained with his face in soubi's chest. "I'm sorry."

Soubi smiled gently at ritsuka and held him tighter.

"It's alright. I understand." Soubi said.

"Thank you." Ritsuka responded.

"Of course…I love you ritsuka." Soubi said hesitantly.

Ritsuka pulled himself away and they stared into each other's eyes. Soubi took the lead and grabbed ritsuka's face and kissed his warm lips. Soubi backed away and smiled at the blushing ritsuka.

"What is it that you wish of me master?"

"Hmm…to love me one day and to never leave me alone." Soubi answered with a giggle in his voice.

"Understood." Ritsuka answered.

**Hey so what did you think? I hope u liked it.**

**It's good to be back. As repayment for my long absence i shall get busy and give u two new chapters of both bondless and the precious child.**

**its good to be bac and review. NO FLAMMING!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. **

**A little fighting some romance and O WATS THIS SEIMEI AND NISEI?! **

**lol. review and no flamming. **

Chapter 5

After that day I and Ritsuka have been inseparable. He has given me more information on this thing called spell battles. Apparently a sacrifice is the victim; he takes the damage during the battle. The fighter's job is to protect the sacrifice at all costs. The relationship between a fighter and sacrifice is sacred. They each have the same name and they are connected. If the sacrifice dies then the fighter unit must follow him in death. The fighter follows its master's orders no matter what they must be. Like now…we are in a battle between a team called sleepless.

Ritsuka stood there smiling while the other team kept launching attacks and ritsuka kept deflecting them.

"Damn he's quick with his spells." The boy said angrily.

"Kinka attack again! Loveless can't keep that shield up for long!" the girl ordered.

"Understood!" he responded. **"CHAINS OF DESPAIR COVER THE VICTIM!" "MAKE IT SO HE CAN'T MOVE!"**

"**Reflect…sorrow can't reach a pure heart filled with light." **

The girl let out a loud scream as the chains covered her and squeezed her tightly.

"Ginka!" kinka cried out.

"This is a useless fight. You will lose." Ritsuka said in a cold voice.

"I'm alright. We should attack loveless." Ginka said while kinka helped her up.

"Loveless? Why?" kinka asked confused.

"Loveless and that sacrifice have different names…if we attack him then he'll be weak and so will his shield. Loveless power is limited due to the different names. With his last master he was powerful and nothing could stop him but now he is nothing." Explained.

I heard their plan and got very worried, but ritsuka wasn't phased by it at all. He almost looked like he wanted it to happen.

Soubi grabbed ritsuka's hand and held it tightly in his grasp.

"Don't worry…I'll end it." Ritsuka said assuring him.

"End it? How stupid can you get? And to think that you were sensei's favorite." Ginka said in a stuck up tone.

"Sensei?" Soubi asked looking at ritsuka.

"He didn't tell you? Loveless was a favorite of senseis. He was sensei's fighter unit now that I think about it. But he left the academy due to his brother seimei. He left and disobeyed every order given to him. But you are an excellent fighter unit loveless. Sensei would be proud of you. Seeing you with someone who is different from you is very bad. You don't even share the same name." She added to her explanation.

Ritsuka's sensei was his master? But why would he leave him?

Soubi looked down at ritsuka and saw him staring at her with non-emotional eyes as she came closer to them.

"What do you have to say to that?" she asked him now about 2 feet away.

"You're right." Ritsuka answered.

_Gotcha. _

"You're right because I am stupid. I was stupid enough to believe that old man's lies. He told me that the training he gave me was going to teach me how to become an unstoppable fighter but he was wrong. The training he gave me was nothing but abuse. And because of that abuse I am what I am now. That is why I left him and went to seimei." Ritsuka said making Ginka feel stupid.

"Ginka!" kinka called out.

"Now that I have you close enough I'll be able to attack you very easily." Ritsuka said with a smile on his face.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Ginka cried out.

"**Flames. Burn all that is surrounding us. Leave nothing left but ash."**

Ginka let out a scream of pain as the fire surrounded her and burned her skin. Kinka came running to cover her.

"Ginka!" he called out in tears.

Soubi watched them and then looked down at ritsuka who had his head down. He then placed his hand on ritsuka's shoulder and turned him away turning ritsuka into his chest.

"Are you ok?" Soubi asked in a caring tone.

"I'm fine. Let's go." While grabbing soubi's hand and pulling him away.

"Wait!" Kinka called out.

Ritsuka stopped and turned his head over his shoulder to look out the corner of his eye.

"We were told to give you this note loveless." Kinka said while handing it to him.

Ritsuka looked at it and then grabbed soubi's hand again and walked away with him. Soubi looked back at the sobbing kinka while he carried Ginka away. She seemed still alive just badly hurt.

"Ritsuka…what is it?" Soubi asked.

He didn't answer. Ritsuka took soubi to the bus stop and kept walking.

"Ritsuka where are you going?" Soubi asked from at the bus stop.

"I'm sorry soubi can you go home alone today? I have something I have to do." Ritsuka answered while walking further and further away from soubi until soubi couldn't see him anymore.

Ritsuka. Something's not right with him. What was that note?

Suddenly the bus came and soubi got on still looking back at where ritsuka had walked away to.

Ritsuka walked inside of his house and saw his mother asleep on the floor.

"Stupid woman." Ritsuka mumbled under his breath while walking up to his room.

Ritsuka tore open the note and read it.

_Aoyagi Ritsuka,_

_I see you have a new sacrifice yet again. Couldn't wait to get a new one could you? You've been very busy looking since his death. So you've found out that you can't function right without a sacrifice didn't you? You who was born without love and can't give love in return. How do you suppose Soubi will feel when he finds out that you can't keep your promise to him? He asked you to love him someday…how will you comply? I bet this is hard for you to read. You are most likely wondering who this is…well let's just say that I've been watching you for a long time. _

_I who was once very close to having you killed. I am Nisei…the fighter unit of beloved. And I have a message for you. Your brother is still alive I assure you. _

Ritsuka starred at the note in shock and then calmed himself and tore it apart.

"Don't joke with me whoever you are." Ritsuka said while lying down on his bed. "My brother is dead. There's nothing more to it."

Meanwhile in a broken run down building two men were standing there.

"Did he receive the letter?" one man asked.

"Yes I made sure of it." The other replied.

"Good. You've done well Nisei." He praised him.

"You've done well yourself seimei. Hiding out and faking your own death. How smart of you and all to get ritsuka to become yours. You know that is called incest." Nisei said smirking at seimei.

"I don't really care…in my world there is only me and ritsuka and I shall have him for myself. No one will have him not even soubi. I will show him the real heartless ritsuka and how evil ritsuka can be." He said walking away.

"As you wish seimei."

**So his brother is really alive. That jerk. Anyway, wat did yall think? I'm still a little rusty i know forgive me. **

**Umm...let's see i'll have 6 up ASAP. so be patient and review NO FLAMMING XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**So we've made it this far. lol. **

**I watched some episodes of loveless to lift my spirits and trust me i shall not let u down. there will be more. I promise. **

**Anyway u all know the rules. and for those who don't here they are. **

**1. review**

**2. NO FLAMMING!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Ritsuka seemed very upset after that battle yesterday. And that letter. Oh man I hope everything will be okay.

Soubi turned over in his bed to get the sun out of his face.

"Sou-chan!" kio yell while opening the door. "Sou-chan what are you doing in bed? Don't you know what time it is?"

"Kio if you know what's good for you, you will leave me to my rest." I said in an irritated tone.

Kio stared at soubi for a minute and then pulled the blankets off of him. Leaving soubi to feel the coolness in his room.

"Sou-chan I didn't know that you sleep without a shirt. You know you can catch a cold without someone near you to keep you warm." Kio said while snuggling up to him.

Soubi looked at kio ad then pushed him off the bed. Kio made a loud thump as he hit the floor.

"You never learn do you? I already found someone kio and I'm going to see him today." Soubi said while putting on a shirt.

"What? Who?" kio asked in shock and disappointment.

"None of you business." Soubi said while now putting on his shoes.

Kio stood up and walked in front of soubi blocking his way.

"Move." Soubi said in a cold tone.

"Who is he?" kio asked.

Here he goes again blowing things way out of proportion. Kio is always like this for no reason.

"Jealous?" soubi asked in a taunting way.

"Why should I?" kio answered back in a stubborn way.

"Of course you should because he's the one I'll give my ears to." Soubi said in a taunting tone again. While watching Kio's face turn red with jealousy and anger.

"Sou-chan, tell me right now who he is!" kio began to yell.

I let out a light laugh and patted him on the shoulder and walked by him. Kio wouldn't understand if I told him the truth. He'd only look at me as a pervert.

"Bye kio." Soubi said while walking out the door with his coat.

Kio fell to his knees in defeat as the door closed behind him.

Right now I can't focus on kio and his childlike ways. I have to focus on ritsuka. All my attention has to be on ritsuka right now. He didn't seem right yesterday so I have to focus on him. I have to find out what happened.

When soubi walked into the school gate he saw all the kids running out of the school. He then saw ritsuka and yuiko coming out. Ritsuka looked up and saw him and smiled gently.

Ritsuka seems as cute as ever. His small body looks so cute. Ritsuka's hair is blowing in the wind and his pale skin looks so soft. I want ritsuka. Ah…wait I can't think like this! I have to focus on what's wrong with him.

"Soubi what's wrong? You seem distracted." Ritsuka asked with concern.

"Yea soubi-san you look like you're sick." Yuiko added on.

"Ah…no nothing is wrong."

Ritsuka and yuiko looked at each other and shrugged.

"Soubi could you come with me, I have something I need to discuss with you." Ritsuka asked while grabbing his hand.

"Uh…sure."

"Yuiko I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe walking home." Ritsuka ordered while pulling soubi along.

"Yeah of course I will be bye ritsuka-kun! Bye Soubi-san!" she waved as they walked away.

I looked back at the smiling yuiko and waved back smiling. I was really happy that ritsuka was being more open. I wonder what he could want to discuss. He dragged me all the way to the park where we had our first battle. The memories of this came rushing back. The place where I first found out what ritsuka really was and what I was to him. The cold wind blew gently as we stood parallel from each other. I stared at ritsuka face which he was trying to keep hidden from me.

"Ritsuka what's wrong?" I asked.

Ritsuka squeezed his fists tighter at his side and then let out a small sigh.

"Soubi…that letter…" he began.

"The one you got from those people? What about it?" I asked confused yet happy that he was discussing this with me.

"The letter was about seimei…" he said in a cold tone. The type of tone that I remember so vividly, like the first met.

The thought of this put a shock into me. What could this be about? Why is seimei coming back into the picture after so long?

"W-what about seimei?" the words came out hesitantly.

Ritsuka looked up at soubi's face which was now being covered by his long blonde bangs. His hands at his side were shaking.

"The letter said that seimei was still alive. That he was alive and that he has a fighter unit called beloved as well. Nisei is his name…he and seimei are living somewhere. Nisei has been watching my every move since seimei's death. Seimei…faked his death soubi." He explained the contents of the letter.

Seimei…is still alive? How can this be? They said that they couldn't find anything left of him. No DNA to match it was him…they had to go off of dental records to assure it was him! How could he do this?! Seimei!

Ritsuka's eyes became cold as he looked at the sadden soubi.

"How do you feel about this soubi? Knowing that the man you love so much is still alive." Ritsuka's tone became acidic.

This tone snapped me out of my trance and I looked down at him. I could see his eyes watering with tears but he was holding them back. My strong ritsuka was being tortured deep down by hearing this.

"Ritsuka…"

"Soubi he left me a number to contact him at…do you want me to call him? With this call you can hear the whole truth for yourself." He said while looking away.

A number to reach seimei? What if this is all a lie? Some kid playing tricks?

"What do you want to do ritsuka?" I questioned him.

"What?"

"What do you want to do? Do you want to call him? You yourself said that when we first met that you didn't care about seimei. If that's the case then I won't care either. Seimei left me a long time ago and now that I've finally…gotten…him out of my head…." The tears fell down my face like a waterfall. The crying started and I fell to my knees grabbing ritsuka's hands and placing them on my head. "Why? Why?!"

Ritsuka's hands for the first time were cold as he rubbed my head gently. While he did this I could hear the pressing of buttons on a cell phone. I looked up to see ritsuka dialing a number on his phone. Who could he be calling?

"Ritsuka?"

"You want to hear the truth correct?" he whisper in a low tone.

I couldn't even look at him. His eyes were filled with pain and coldness. All I could do was nod.

"Nisei." He called the name out.

"Oh my ritsuka-kun I never thought that you would call. What is it that I could do for you?" he answered sarcastically.

"Seimei…tell me where I can find seimei." Ritsuka asked in a sharp tone.

"Seimei?"

Ritsuka looked down at me and then put the phone on loud speaker so I could hear as well. I couldn't believe any of this that was going on.

"Seimei is right here. I'll even let you talk with him. I'm sure you brothers have a lot to catch up on." He said again sarcastically.

This Nisei guy was with seimei the whole time while I was here wallowing in sorrow.

"Ritsuka is that really you?"

Seimei voice came through the loud speaker as clear as a whistle. His voice sounded the same as it did when I last saw him. Seimei was indeed still alive. Seimei!

"Brother…so you are still alive." Ritsuka's voice changed to something that I've never heard before. He sounded cold and playfully like this was nothing to him.

"I see you haven't changed either ritsuka. But I hear you've found a new sacrifice. Soubi correct?"

"Of course…he came running to your grave crying. Really seimei you never told me that you had a friend who has the same name as you."

"Same name? You mean…?"

"Yup…soubi has the same name beloved on his neck. Quite a shocker don't ya think?"

For a moment there was silence. Then I heard seimei laughing lightly.

"To be honest ritsuka I'm the one who told him to go to you. Soubi I'm surprised that you actually listened."

I looked up at ritsuka who still had that non expressional face on his face.

"Did you think I didn't know that you weren't with ritsuka right now? Haha…tell me soubi has ritsuka told you about his other sacrifices? About the ones that he dropped just after a few days? I guess not since you're still with him. Soon soubi…he will drop you and find a new sacrifice. Hahaha!"

Ritsuka snapped his phone shut. He then held the phone at his side and then slowly slipped it into his pocket. His body seemed tensed and he was shaking. Ritsuka was holding so much inside. I wanted him to know that none of that matters to me!

"Ritsuka…" I said in low voice while touching his arm and standing up.

Before I could say more ritsuka jerked his arm away from me violently.

"Ritsuka?"

"Go home."

"Ritsuka if this about what he said I don't care honestly."

"GO HOME!"

I looked at ritsuka with shock and fear. My poor ritsuka had been broken somewhere deep down by what seimei said. He wasn't the normal ritsuka anymore he was different. His face was covered with tears and his hands were in fists shaking.

"Ritsuka…"

_Alright so seimei's back. Trust me for all those who hate seimei it killed me to write him in here. lol._

_BUt he's gotta have a little fame in here. lol. cuz he's the bad guy. _

_What will happen next? Will ritsuka leave soubi? Will seimei steal ritsuka away? _

_find out in the next chapter of Bondless. _

_review...no flamming. _


	7. Chapter 7

yaaawwwn i'm tired...here's chapter 7

No flamming.

* * *

Chapter 7

Ritsuka left before I could say anymore to him. And he hasn't returned any of my text messages either.

Soubi turned over n his bed with his cell phone near his head.

"Ritsuka…where are you?"

Meanwhile, ritsuka was wandering around the city. Images and memories of his past came rushing back. Things with Ritsu and seimei…both of them being his sacrifice and wanting the same thing from him…love. Something that ritsuka couldn't give.

"Damn it…!" ritsuka punched a wall with the side of his hand. "Why do they all want that? What's so good about love anyway?! It makes no damn sense!"

Suddenly two kids came up in front of ritsuka grinning at him.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka…right?" the pink haired boy asked.

"That depends…who wants to know?" ritsuka's mood changed.

"We are zero." The green haired boy answered.

"We've come for you loveless." The pink haired one added.

"Is that so? Well I guess I can't argue with you. Where we gonna have this fight?" ritsuka asked coldly.

The two boys looked at each other and then began to walk away. The green haired one motioned his head to tell ritsuka to follow. As ritsuka followed he heard his phone ringing and saw it was soubi.

"_Damn it…" _

"Loveless what are you waiting for?" they both questioned.

"Nothing…" ritsuka said while ignoring the call and walking up to them.

Ritsuka followed them to an open area and they each stood apart from each other.

"We are zero! I am Youji the sacrifice and this is Natsuo my fighter." Youji explained.

"Charmed."

"Hmm you're a stuck up one aren't you?" Natsuo teased.

"Let's get this over with…if I'm late coming home my mother will kill me." Ritsuka said while raise his left hand.

"Very well…**SENTOUKI SYSTEM…ENGAGE!"**

"**Sentouki system…expand!" **

"**WIND BECOME FIERCE AND PIERCE HIS SOFT SKIN!"**

"**Deflect!" **

"**WITHOUT LOVE THERE IS NO SHIELD! DISARM!" **

Ritsuka let out a small sound of pain as the needles flew past his face leaving small scars.

"Haha…you can't even block a simply attack?" Youji taunted.

"Without love or a sacrifice he is nothing." Natsuo added.

"Shut up! **Darkness fill the skies and turn the air to ice cold!"**

"Hey Natsuo he's trying to make it snow for us!" Youji said laughing.

"Stupid what do you want to make snowman during a fight?" Natsuo added to the taunting.

"Ngh…"

FLASHBACK: 

"_You have to work harder! Zero is a very powerful unit they don't feel any pain!" _

"_I understand master." _

"_You must protect your sacrifice with your life if need be." Ritsu said while touching his back lightly. The scars on his back. _

"_Fight!" hitting ritsuka again. _

END FLASHBACK:

"I will fight and win." Ritsuka said with new determination.

"What's that?" Youji asked sarcastically.

"**NEEDLESS FLY DOWN AND PIN HIM TO THE GROUND!"**

"**Complete defense!" **

"**DENIDED!" **

"**Auuuggh!" ritsuka screamed as he got pinned down by countless needles. **

"**LOVELESS YOU ARE A TERRIBLE FIGHTER." **

"**Not yet…I won't lose…now wind drop the temperature down to below freezing! Freeze everything!"**

Natsuo and Youji looked to the sky and saw the wind become fiercer. Youji fell to the ground shivering.

"Youji!"

"Natsuo finish him!"

Natsuo nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to ritsuka.

"You'll pay for this loveless." Natsuo said while holding up a hammer and placing a nail on ritsuka's hand.

Natsuo slammed the hammer down on the nail into ritsuka's hand. Ritsuka let out a loud scream in pain.

_Soubi!_

Meanwhile, soubi sat up in his bed as if hearing ritsuka's cry for help.

"Ritsuka?"

Back at ritsuka and Natsuo. Ritsuka's blood came flowing out and onto the snow ground floor.

"Your blood is really warm and its steaming." Natsuo said out of breath.

"You guys aren't playing by the rules." Ritsuka said in pain.

"Rules…are for…losers…." Natsuo said and then fell to the ground.

Ritsuka looked at Natsuo and then at Youji who was on the ground as well.

"Battle over." He said with relief.

Ritsuka stood up slowly while pulling the nail out with him.

"Great…now how am I going to explain this to mom?" he said while walking away.

Meanwhile, soubi was looking for ritsuka around the city.

"Ritsuka where are you?"

Chapter ends with ritsuka's phone ringing and ritsuka lying on the ground near a small pond. With blood leaking into the water.

Srry i can't really say much but how did you like it? i'm tired. i'll have chapter 8 up tomorrow.

review no flamming.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright chapter 8! YAY!_

_lol. alright so no fighting in this sence but things are spoken in this chapter. Things are said and pasts are revealed. _

_so u all no the rules_

_Review_

_No flaming_

* * *

Chapter 8

Ritsuka isn't picking up! What happened to him?

Soubi rounded another corner in the freezing cold night.

huff huff "Ritsuka…where are you?" he said out of breath.

Soubi kept running after that short break. As went over the bridge he heard his phone ringing.

"Ritsuka!" he said while looking at the caller ID. "Ritsuka! Where are you?! Are you ok?" he asked with concern while picking up.

"Ahh…ugh….soubi?" he asked in confusion.

"Ritsuka?"

"Damn I must've dialed the wrong number. I was trying to call yuiko."

"Ritsuka? Where are you?"

"I don't want you to come."

"Ritsuka!"

"Soubi…I don't want you to see me like this. So please just hang up the phone so I can call yuiko."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What was going on with ritsuka? Why did he want to call yuiko so badly?

Soubi gripped his phone tightly while holding it to his ear. The cold night that didn't seem so cold became colder to him.

"No…I won't hang up. Tell me where you are ritsuka."

"Hmm…is…that a …order?" his voice sounded heavy and low and in pain.

"Yes that's an order!"

Soubi could hear a low chuckle in ritsuka's voice.

Ritsuka is playing games again. He's hiding something from me!

"Ritsuka!"

"Look below you."

"Uh…below?" soubi said while walking to the railing.

When he looked over he saw ritsuka sitting up against the brick pillar of the bridge. He had the phone to his ear and was breathing heavily.

"Hold on I'll be right down! Don't move!"

Soubi ran to the end of the bridge and slid down the small hill, almost losing his footing at the end. He ran to ritsuka and fell to his knees in relief. Out of breath he looked at the beaten and bruised ritsuka. His face was scared and his hand had a hole in it.

"Ritsuka…what happened to you?"

"Nothing." He answered while trying to get up but failed.

"Ritsuka I'll help you." Soubi offered while grabbing ritsuka's arm and putting it over his shoulder.

Ritsuka let out small sounds of pain as soubi lifted him up. The blood from his hand dripping as they walked away. Soubi turned his head over to ritsuka and saw he was fighting to stay awake.

The loss of blood must be getting to him. I have to hurry and take him home so I can patch him up.

"Ritsuka I'm taking you to my house. Do you think you can stay awake long enough?" soubi asked.

Ritsuka didn't respond. The loss of blood made him unconscious.

"Ritsuka! Hey you have to stay up!" soubi yelled.

With some effort ritsuka opened his eyes slowly and looked up at soubi. Ritsuka's expression was very upset. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Soubi…sorry."

"It's ok…we're almost there."

When they got in to the house soubi laid ritsuka on his bed and ran into his bathroom for medical supplies. When he got back to ritsuka he saw ritsuka slowly taking off his shirt. Ritsuka's body had many bruises on it. Soubi looked in awe and confusion.

Ritsuka's body. It's been beaten and bruised. His beauty skin was damaged. My ritsuka was badly broken.

"Ritsuka let me see your hand." Soubi asked while sitting next to him.

Ritsuka moved his hand slowly on to soubi's hand. Soubi examined it carefully, looking at the hole that went through him hand.

Ritsuka's hand is badly hurt. Good thing it didn't hit a vein. Who could've done something like this to him? Was he in a fight or did his mother do this? I'm afraid to ask him.

"Ritsuka where—"

"It's nothing to worry about soubi."

"But ritsuka!"

"I said it was nothing. All I have to do is close the wounds and rest."

"Ritsuka?"

"When I sleep I fall into a hypnotic state and that heals my body. I can do that once you patch me up. That's why I said that it doesn't matter." Ritsuka told him.

"Ritsuka."

"This is how a fighter unit heals themselves."

A fighter unit falls into a deep sleep to heal themselves. So they are that powerful. Ritsuka is that powerful…but I would really want to know what happened.

After soubi finished with ritsuka's wounds ritsuka lied down and fell asleep. Soubi examined his sleeping body. He could feel the heat rising through his body. He leaned on the wall and wrapped his arms around himself and blushed.

Ngh…what is ritsuka doing to me? My body doesn't normally act like this. This is totally different. I'm yearning for him to take me. Since he's already lost his ears…he must know what it's like or how to do it correctly. Ritsuka…

Meanwhile, Natsuo and Youji were stumbling along the sidewalk of the city. They were exhausted and wounded from the attack.

"Youji we were beaten, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Natsuo. Nagisa-sensei won't be happy but we have each other…unlike loveless."

"Hmm…what do you mean?"

"Loveless doesn't have someone to love or to receive love from."

"How do you know?"

"Nagisa-sensei told me about loveless past. He was only a dog to his sacrifices that's why he's had many sacrifices and he's left them all. They've all used him and he isn't receiving the proper attention."

"So loveless doesn't have anyone? That blows…no wonder he was acting so cold while fighting us. He doesn't need anyone to order him while fighting."

"Yea."

"I wonder what loveless past was like."

Meanwhile, at the school for fighters Ritsu was looking at his cell phone at ritsuka's number.

"Ritsuka-kun…"

Back at soubi's house soubi heard ritsuka's cell phone ringing and went over to it. He picked it up and saw Ritsu-sensei's number on the caller ID.

Ritsu-sensei?

"Hello?" soubi asked while picking up the phone.

"You're not ritsuka. Where's ritsuka?" He ordered.

"Ritsuka is sleeping. May I take a message?"

"Sleeping? Ritsuka doesn't sleep. Was he injured?"

"Uh…yes…"

"I see…why weren't you there to help him? You are his sacrifice correct? You should've been there to protect him from them."

"What?! Who's them?!"

"Ritsuka is weak when he is alone and he doesn't really express that. You have to know what your fighter unit wants. You should've connected by now. Why haven't you connected yet? Does ritsuka not trust you?" his voice seemed sarcastic and taunting.

"What do you mean? Connect?"

"Hmm…"

It was quiet for a moment. Soubi only turned to look at ritsuka once and that was when he heard ritsuka moving to get comfortable in his sleep. Then he would pay attention to the phone.

"In order to connect with ritsuka you must give him your complete trust and give him all of you. You can't hide things from him and he can't hide things from you. You must vow your life to him. Give him all of you body and soul. Let him feed from your strength. If the owner gets mislead it's the dog that fails." He explained.

"What do you mean? Ritsuka's not a dog!" soubi yelled in low voice.

"He is. Ritsuka is a fighter unit right? He's a dog and dogs must listen to their owners." He said sarcastically again.

"You're wrong."

"If you can't do that with him…then give him something else to prove how much you vow yourself to him."

"What?"

"Give him your ears."

Soubi let out a gasp of shock. And blushed.

"Give ritsuka your ears to prove how much you vow yourself to him. Besides how do you think ritsuka lost his ears?" he said with a low laugh.

"What did you do to ritsuka?"

"Sorry not my story to tell. Bye." He said and then hung up.

Ritsuka's past. Was Ritsu-sensei the one who took ritsuka's ears? What is their connection? Along with seimei. Ritsuka…

YAY!! and boo for ritsu-sensei.

lol. so what yall thnk?

review no flamming.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright chapter 9

Enjoy and no flamming but please do review!

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day ritsuka woke up to the bright sun shining in his face. He sat up and scratched his head trying to remember where he is.

"Where…am I?" he asked himself.

"Good morning." Soubi yelled in to the room.

"Good morning." Ritsuka answered back.

Ritsuka stood up slowly and then fell back on to the bed from dizziness. Soubi came back into the room and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you for the food but I have to go home." Ritsuka answered while putting his shirt on.

"Ritsuka I already had yuiko call your mother and tell her that you were at her house. I don't think she took it too well but at least she knows that you're not hurt."

"I see. Thank you."

Ritsuka picked up the fork and began eating. Soubi watched as his wounded ritsuka slowly ate his breakfast. He was different now since yesterday's incident. Ritsuka had a certain aura to him now one that soubi couldn't comprehend.

"Ritsuka can I ask you something please?" soubi asked.

"What?"

"What is your connection with Ritsu-sensei?" soubi asked with hesitation.

Ritsuka looked over at soubi in surprised.

"How do you know about him?" ritsuka asked.

"He called your cell phone last night while you were sleeping."

"I see. That old man will never learn. It doesn't matter…soubi whatever he said is just said to get you upset." Ritsuka explained.

"Ritsuka tell me what is going on between you two?" Soubi stood up asking.

Ritsuka looked up at soubi with no expression on his face.

I could feel the rage in my voice when I asked him that question. I know that I was hurting him even more. Ritsuka was hurt and I really didn't want to do that. Ritsuka put his fork down lightly and stood up and walked for the door slowly. I watched him as he walked by me. That face of his reminded me of how we first met.

Ritsuka opened the door and glanced back at soubi.

"There's nothing going on between us. You can believe me or not it's your choice but that is the truth. Bye." Ritsuka walked out and closed the door behind him.

Soubi fell to his knees in tears.

"Ritsuka…Ritsuka…"

Meanwhile, soubi was walking towards a school hidden in the woods. He looked up at it and grinned and continued walking. When he got inside he looked around and saw a young lady at a counter.

"You must me Aoyagi Ritsuka right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"The headmaster has been waiting for you. Please follow me."

She went around the counter and walked toward a door. Ritsuka followed slowly behind her. She led him to a dark room filled with computers and Ritsu-sensei sitting at a desk playing a video game.

"Ritsu-sensei loveless is here." She announced.

"Thank you…you may leave us now." He ordered.

Ritsu turned off his game and faced ritsuka with a smile on his face.

"Ritsuka how nice of you to come and visit me, please come closer I want to see how much you've changed."

"Bite me you asshole. I only came here to hear what you told soubi!" ritsuka became angry.

"Soubi? Oh your new sacrifice. How is he?"

"You jerk you talked to him last night! What did you tell him?"

"Ritsuka please don't be so mean to me. We are partners aren't we?" Ritsu asked while standing up.

"No. We are enemies." Ritsuka answered while gathering up energy.

The aura around ritsuka began to change. He was releasing his fighter powers without opening a battlefield.

"Are you going to attack me if I don't answer?"

"You are a sacrifice so I can attack you. Now tell me what you told soubi."

"If that's what you want. I told him about your past a little bit. I told him that if he wanted to become your true sacrifice he had to give you something in return." Ritsu explained.

"What did you tell him he had to give me?"

"What do you think? I mean he's a twenty year old virgin what else would one want from another like him?"

Ritsuka became angrier with that said and unleashed his attack forcing Ritsu against the wall. With unique speed ritsuka made his way to Ritsu and placed his hand around ritsu's neck tightly. Ritsu grabbed ritsuka's hand tightly while gasping for air.

"Stay away from Soubi. If you want to attack someone try attacking me."

Ritsuka let Ritsu go and he slid down the wall choking and grasping his neck for air while ritsuka walked away from him.

cough cough "You must really care about him ritsuka." He asked while trying to gather air.

"No…I only care about his feelings. If someone were to hurt him I'd do all I can to make him happy." Images of soubi came into ritsuka's mind as he talked. "Soubi is like a fragile flower. The slightest touch could destroy it. Plus he's been hurt before and I don't want to see him upset."

"You've become different due to him." Ritsu responded while standing.

Ritsuka glanced back at Ritsu with intense eyes.

"No…I'm still the same just with more to protect than usual." Ritsuka spoke coldly while heading for the door.

"Ritsuka how did your fight with zero go?"

"I won. I found the weakness like you taught me and used it to my full advantage. That is all."

"Yes but you got hurt correct?"

"If I did or didn't is none of your business. What happens to me is no longer your concern and what I do is none of your concern. The only one who must know what my actions are is Agastuma Soubi. Goodbye."

Ritsuka opened the door and closed it behind him. Ritsu let out a low chuckle and lightly touched his chest.

"You are still mine ritsuka. Every inch of you is still mine."

Meanwhile soubi was sitting in his room with his hands covering his face.

Ritsuka was upset when he left so it's alright if he doesn't call me. He needs time to think since I was the one that was out of line. Idiot why would you ask him something like that? I said I would trust him.

Suddenly soubi's cell phone began to ring.

"Ritsuka?" he said with shock. "Hello." He answered.

"Soubi are you still home?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Could you open your door? I want to come up." Ritsuka asked hesitantly.

"Come up? Ritsuka where exactly are you?" soubi asked while standing and walking to his door.

When he opened it he saw ritsuka standing outside with his cell phone at his ear.

"Ritsuka…"

"Soubi I'm sorry…I upset and I'm sorry." Ritsuka voice was low in the phone.

"It's ok…come on up or you'll catch a cold."

After that ritsuka and I held each other all night. Ritsuka didn't seem to have a problem with me holding him. We didn't do anything but lie in my bed and hold each other. It was such a warm feeling. I could feel our connection growing stronger.

"Ritsuka…I love you."

"Idiot."

Somewhere in the country side seimei and Nisei were leaving a house.

"Are you planning to go get your brother back seimei?" Nisei asked with a curious tone.

"Of course…I won't let anyone have him. Not Ritsu-sensei or soubi. Ritsuka will belong solely to me. Besides all I can see is him in this world full of darkness ritsuka is my light. My love and my angel…ritsuka." Seimei answered back.

"You are one sick man seimei but that's what I love about you. My very beautiful master."

Hey did you all enjoy?

Well after the chapters were released on here i got some questions from my supporters.

As for the one that was asked about their roles being switch that is correct. They were switched around. Thought it'd be cool to see ritsuka as the fighter and not virgin and see soubi as the virgin and the sacrifice. lol. if you guys have anymore questions do be afraid to ask me.

REVIEW AND NO FLAMMING!!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright chapter 10. srry its taking solong to post stuff. i'm working on two stories at once and both are reaching their climaxs soon.

so keep reading and this will be good.

Review and no flamming.

* * *

Chapter 10

"**Fire burn with a hundred degree flames! Burn everything!" **ritsuka yelled.

The enemy covered their faces and yelled in pain. The flames surrounded them and ritsuka began to move forward to finish the attack.

"Ritsuka." Soubi called his name while grabbing him from behind. "That's enough ritsuka…they already lost."

"Soubi…"

"Leave them ritsuka."

"Fine…if that's what you wish soubi."

Ritsuka turned around to face soubi and they turned away from them.

Ritsuka seems to calm down more when I forcefully make him distracted. He doesn't know when to stop when he is in a battle. I have to grab him and make him focus on me.

"Soubi you distracted me again." ritsuka stated as we sat on the train.

"Ah…I'm sorry but you look like you wouldn't stop. I don't want to kill anyone." I replied.

"Really? You're so sentimental soubi." He teased.

Soubi turned away and pouted his face. When they got off ritsuka looked over at soubi to see him looking at him.

"Ritsuka…are you going home?" I asked. Lately ritsuka hasn't been going home for some reason.

"I don't know." He replied while stretching his arms out.

What do you mean you don't know? What the hell has he been doing?!

"Soubi are you worried about what I'm doing?"

"Ah…yea…a little. I mean isn't your mother worried about you?"

"My mother…" his voice trailed off.

Ritsuka turned to face soubi and touched soubi's cheekbone lightly. Soubi closed his eyes tightly and blushed.

"Ritsuka…"

Ritsuka smiled lightly and pulled soubi's face down to his and kiss him. Soubi moved in motion with ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka pulled away to take a breath of air and looked at soubi's flushed face as he gasped for air. Ritsuka placed his forehead on soubi's and rubbed soubi's ears gently.

Ritsuka's touch is amazing. That kiss was so intense that I couldn't keep up with him. Ritsuka's a really good kisser. After he rubbed my ear lightly he backed away slowly and looked away as his phone began to ring.

"Hello."

A minute later after coming out of my daze I saw ritsuka's face go into shock and he became angry. His hands tightened.

"Ritsuka?"

"IF YOU EVEN GO NEAR HER I'LL KILL YOU!" ritsuka yelled and hung up his phone loudly.

"Ritsuka what's wrong? Who was that?" I asked wondering why he was so upset.

Ritsuka's fist loosened and then he let out a small sigh.

"Soubi I have to go home." He said in a low voice.

"Ah…you're finally going home? I'm sure your mom will be happy." Soubi tried to sound happy knowing that ritsuka was upset.

Ritsuka nodded and then walked away. Soubi put his head down in defeat and walked the other way. As they both parted Nisei came out of the shadows and stared at soubi as he was walking.

"Time to have fun." Nisei said with a sinister look.

Meanwhile when ritsuka walked into his house he saw his mother lying on the floor with a bottle of pills next to her. Her face was like ice when he touched her.

"Mom…wake up before you catch a cold. I'm home." Ritsuka began to shake her.

"Seimei…" she whispered.

Ritsuka's eyes became tense.

"Seimei…huh? I guess not even you got over it yet." He said while walking to the closet and pulling out a blanket. "Even you should realize by now that he's not coming back." He said while placing the blanket on her.

"Thank you…seimei." She whispered again.

Ritsuka stood up and walked up the stairs to his room. Ritsuka closed the door and locked it behind him and slid down to the ground banging his head loudly on the door. The pain pulsed through him like a wave.

"Seimei…seimei…seimei! Is that all anyone ever thinks about?!" he yelled.

Suddenly ritsuka's phone began to ring. When he looked at the caller ID he saw an unknown number.

"Hello?" he asked when he picked up.

"Hello ritsuka." Seimei's voice spoke.

"Seimei!"

"Well isn't that a pleasant greeting. I thought I would've gotten something better than that." He said jokingly.

"Cut the crap what the hell do you want?!"

"You."

"What?"

"All I want ritsuka, is you. Nothing else and nothing more." He explained.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop saying crap like that! I want nothing more to do with you."

"I'm sure your mind will change soon enough."

Ritsuka's eyes became tenser when he said that and his chest began to ache.

"What are you planning?"

"Ritsuka all I ask is that you become my fighter again and I promise you that no one will ever disturb us."

"Are you insane brother? I've already got a sacrifice and it's…"

"Soubi?" he finished the sentence. "Well I'm pretty sure once this conversation is over you'll want to be with me."

"What are you planning to do to soubi?"

"Say you'll become my fighter unit and I promise not to have Nisei give him a terrible experience." Seimei warned.

Ritsuka clutched his fist in anger. He then felt tears coming into his eyes.

"Are you crying? Why are you crying? Are you that worried about soubi?"

"Idiot of course I am! He's my sacrifice!"

"Ha! Ritsuka if you care so much then you should make this promise. Besides it was me who told soubi to go to you. I wanted him to meet my beautiful little brother." Ritsuka could hear the grin in his voice. "Do you promise?" he added.

"Ngh…understood." Ritsuka answered stubbornly.

"Do you promise to treat me the same way you treated soubi and you promise to protect me with your life just as you do with soubi?"

"…Yes."

"Perfect, now come outside and greet me."

Ritsuka ran to his window and opened it up to see seimei standing out in the cold with his cell phone at his ear. Ritsuka clenched the railing tightly in anger.

"Good evening…my precious Juliet. We're going for a walk, do you understand?" he spoke into the phone.

"Yes…I understand…master."

The next day soubi was waiting in front of ritsuka's school with a smile on his face. When he turned to hear the bell he only saw yuiko.

"Ah…yuiko-chan!"

"Soubi-san?" she asked in confusion as he walked up. "I thought you were with ritsuka-kun." She added.

"With ritsuka? No…I thought he was in school."

"No he called me this morning before I left for school saying he was going out with you. That's weird though why would ritsuka-kun lie to me?" she stood in front of me puzzled.

I wonder why he would lie to yuiko. She is his best friend and he would never lie or keep a secret from her.

Suddenly soubi's cell phone began to ring. When he looked at it, it read ritsuka's number.

"Ritsuka? Where are you? I'm at your school yuiko told me…"

"Soubi." He cut him off. "Meet me at the park."

"Ah yea I will what's wrong ritsuka?"

Ritsuka hung up before he answered.

"Ah! Ritsuka!" soubi removed the phone from his ear and looked at it with anger.

"Soubi-san what's wrong with ritsuka?" yuiko asked concerned.

What s ritsuka hiding from me? I guess I have no choice but to go.

"Sorry yuiko I have to leave you!" Soubi yelled while running away.

"Soubi-san?!"

Soubi ran past everyone and everything. The pain in his chest made him worry more and more as he got closer to his destination. When he finally got to the park he saw ritsuka standing near a picnic table. His pale skin made him look like a ghost as the wind blew through his hair.

"Ritsuka!" soubi yelled out.

Ritsuka glanced over and stood up as soubi ran.

"Ritsuka what's going on? Why did you call me here?" soubi asked while closing the distance just a little more.

Before soubi could get closer ritsuka raised his hand and the wind began to blow harder. Soubi froze in confusion and fear.

"**Sentouki system release!" **

Soubi flew back a little at the power being released. Ritsuka was radiating an enormous amount of energy, far greater than how he used to be or how soubi knew.

"Ritsuka what are you doing?!" soubi asked.

"**Wind fly through his body as like knives piercing the target!" **

Soubi went down on one knee as the attack penetrated him.

"**Restriction, your body is no longer free!" **

Chains came from the ground and chained soubi's wrist and neck. Soubi let out a sound of pain as they tightened.

"Ritsuka…what are you doing?" he asked out of breath.

"Ritsuka is no longer yours soubi."

Soubi turned around to see seimei coming from the shadows. A shocked expression crept over his face.

"Seimei…"

"You are no longer ritsuka's sacrifice."

"What? What are you saying?"

"Ritsuka has chosen to be my fighter and leave you in the shadows. He no longer wants to be compared to me by you. Haven't you ever realized that soubi?" he said with a grin.

"I never compared ritsuka to you seimei! That's all a lie!"

Seimei walked over to ritsuka and stood behind him smiling wickedly. Ritsuka held up his right hand at soubi.

"Ritsuka."

"Goodbye Agastuma Soubi." Ritsuka said in a cold voice.

Is this real? Please let this be a dream! Please!

Well wat ya think? pretty interesting huh? do you think seimei will actually keep ritsuka? what will soubi do? oh no!

review and no flamming


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11. as promised. **

**Some exciting things happen. a nice fight scene. lol. **

**review and no flamming. **

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ritsuka."

"Goodbye Agastuma Soubi."

This isn't real! Ritsuka is really going to attack me?! Ritsuka!

"**Now beautiful butterfly be pinned down like the perfect specimen!" **

"Ritsuka!"

"**FULL DEFENSE!" **

"What?" seimei looked around to see where the spell came from?

In the distance behind soubi he saw two kids one with red hair and another with green hair. They were both grinning.

"You two! Who are you?!" seimei yelled.

"We are breathless." The green haired boy answered as they walked in front of soubi.

"Loveless what are you doing? Why are you attacking your own sacrifice?" the red haired girl asked.

"Ritsuka is no longer soubi's sacrifice. He belongs to me once more." Seimei explained.

They both looked at him in shock. Ritsuka looked away from their faces and down to the ground. Soubi glanced over at him and realized that his fist was shaking.

Ritsuka. He's struggling with this isn't he? Something's not right.

"Soubi-san get behind me." The green haired boy ordered.

"Midori!" the girl called out.

The two kids locked hands and a bright light shined from it.

"We are breathless…an entity so strong there is no air to save you! Sentouki system expand!" they both yelled.

"I don't know what happened to you loveless but I'm not going to stand by and watch you destroy your own sacrifice!" midori yelled.

"Don't get in my way you insolent child! Ritsuka fight!" seimei yelled.

"Understood." **"Lighting pierce down at the soul! Restriction!" **

"**DEFEND!" **"Your attacks have become weak loveless." The girl taunted.

"Ai keep your head in the game. He's still loveless weather he's with soubi-san or not."

"**Children should mind their business. Glass shatter! Reflect their innocence pierce the heart!" **

"**NO HARM SHALL ENTER THIS HEART SO PURE! REBUKE!" **

"Ritsuka! Your attacks aren't even hitting them! Fight ritsuka! Or else."

Ritsuka looked over at soubi in fear and saw Nisei hidden in the trees. The rage began to build up in him and his powers became unlimited. The wind around him flared up and blew Ai into midori. Ritsuka's face became blank like he lost all conscience in him.

What is happening to you ritsuka? Why are you like this? What hold does seimei have over you?!

"That's my ritsuka…destroy them now!" seimei ordered.

"**I am loveless…my name is my everything…I will never be controlled by love or restrained by it if it's not by the one who owns me! I will not obey false orders! Roots from the earth capture the soul and restrict him!" **

"**AH…DEFEND! FULL DEFENSE!" **

"**It's useless. You can't defend midori. You are too weak to do so. Now roots grasp your goal and absorb the life to become a beautiful flower!" **

The roots came from under midori and wrapped around him. Ai watched in fear as midori was covered in flowers and unable to speak.

"Midori!" ai yelled while trying to get them off. "Soubi-san help me."

Soubi got up and began ripping off the flowers but was hurt by a thorn in the roots.

"What's wrong soubi? Unable to grasp what you want?" seimei taunted.

"There are thorns on the vines ai."

More fear covered her face. She could hear midori crying out in pain under the flowers.

"Seimei stop this! This isn't their fight!" soubi yelled.

"It's not me that holds the power soubi…its ritsuka. Letting midori live or die is up to him not me." Seimei replied while placing his hand on ritsuka's head.

Soubi looked at ritsuka with tearful eyes.

"Ritsuka…please…stop." He said while falling to his knees.

"Soubi…" he whispered in shock. **"Thorns that grow so wildly return to the vine and sleep soundly." **

The thorns retracted and ai and soubi were able to rip off the vines and flowers to save midori. When they got them all off midori was covered with small holes. His body was shaking badly.

"Midori…" ai called his name with tears falling.

"Your heart is as kind as ever soubi. I guess we were never really partners after all. I am loveless and you are beloved you care more about people and other things and show love without remorse." Ritsuka told him while walking towards him.

"Ritsuka?"

"That is why I am leaving you. I can't have a sacrifice who would give himself in order to protect others. That is why seimei is more compatible to be my sacrifice." He said in a cold tone.

Ritsuka…I could hear the struggle in his voice. This isn't what he wanted to say. I grabbed ritsuka's arm once he was close enough and pulled him to me. I embraced him in a tight grip. I could feel his heart beating faster. _This is my ritsuka…the one I knew and loved. _

"Ritsuka…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry soubi. I'm leaving."

With that ritsuka touched soubi's face gently.

"This is your last kiss."

Ritsuka moved his lips onto soubi's and they kissed each other passionately.

This kiss was just like before. I could hardly keep up with ritsuka. I longed to breath but I couldn't…he wouldn't let me. Along with the kiss I felt him slip something into my pocket. When he was done I was dazed…it was so passionate.

"Goodbye soubi." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

"Consider that a present from me soubi." Seimei said while walking away with ritsuka.

"Ritsuka…ritsuka…RITSUKA!"

I kept calling his name even when he had vanished from my sight. My face was covered with tears. My heart was just like how it was before I met ritsuka…broken. Ritsuka is gone and he isn't coming back. That was my last kiss from him. The last thing that could remind me of him. Aoyagi Ritsuka…the person I love.

Meanwhile ritsuka made his way to ritsu's office without seimei. When he got inside he walked up to ritsu's desk and Ritsu grinned.

"Loveless." Ritsu greeted him.

"Ritsu-sensei." Ritsuka replied.

"Does soubi know that you are here?" Ritsu asked while light a cigarette.

"That's why I am here Ritsu-sensei." Ritsuka replied.

Ritsu looked up at ritsuka's confused face and blew out smoke.

"What are you saying?"

"I need a favor of you." Ritsuka struggled to say.

"Favor? Hmm…what's that?"

"I need you to take care of soubi for me." Ritsuka replied.

"Take care of soubi how?" Ritsu asked.

Ritsuka grinned when he said that.

"Protect him."

**_Alright so what ya think? _**

**_review and no flamming. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. sorry for the wait. Had some stuff to do. **

**Alright chapter 12. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Ritsu looked at ritsuka as he kept his stare. Finally Ritsu stood up and walked around the desk toward ritsuka.

"Protect him from what?" Ritsu asked while blowing smoke in his face.

"Nisei?" Ritsu repeated in a question.

"Yes, Nisei is seimei's fighter unit." Ritsuka answered.

Ritsu smirked and leaned back against his desk.

"What will I receive in return?" Ritsu asked.

"What do you want?" ritsuka asked.

Ritsu let out a little giggle and then reverted his eyes back at ritsuka.

"One night with my ritsuka. Besides you still belong to me." He said while pulling out ritsuka's ears.

"You still have those?" ritsuka asked coldly.

"Of course…why wouldn't I keep what is still so precious to me?" Ritsu asked jokingly.

Ritsuka looked at the ears and then to the ground.

"Humph…never mind." Ritsuka said while walking to the door.

Ritsu ran to grab ritsuka's arm and pulled him back and pushed him against the door. Ritsuka looked at Ritsu with non-emotional eyes. Ritsu smiled and then kissed ritsuka's lips softly.

"You're a great annoyance to me loveless." Ritsu said while pulling away from him.

"Sorry for being annoying sensei."

"Where is soubi-kun now?" Ritsu asked while going back to his desk.

"He is at his apartment."

"How do you know?"

"I've checked myself…while he was sleeping I looked into his window and saw him sleeping."

Ritsu looked at ritsuka and then turned on his computer. The light of it covering his eyes.

"Who would you like me to send?"

"Someone who won't die so easily in a fight." Ritsuka asked while opening the door.

"Hmm…I guess I have no choice but to call her then correct?" Ritsu asked while sitting down.

"Nagisa-sensei…yes." Ritsuka said while walking out the door.

Ritsu let out a sigh of annoyance and then picked up his phone. When ritsuka was outside he saw Nisei in the shadows watching him smiling.

"Why are you following me around? I stole away your sacrifice. Shouldn't you hate me?" ritsuka asked smiling.

"You might've stolen him but he is still mine. Seimei is still mine. You can't keep him, he keeps you." Nisei answered while coming out to him.

Ritsuka laughed a little and then looked back at Nisei with evil eyes. The wind around him growing stronger.

"Keeps me? No one keeps me. I am no one's property besides one…Agastuma Soubi." Ritsuka said as the wind began to crack and make loud noises as his anger grew.

"Ngh…you've proven to soubi that you no longer love him! Why would he still want you?!" Nisei yelled releasing his power.

"I'm not too sure about that."

Suddenly ritsuka's cell phone began to ring. He lowered his power and answered his phone.

"Hello." Ritsuka answered.

"Ritsuka…where are you?"

"I'll be there soon, I promise." Ritsuka hung up and then looked back at Nisei.

"What are you doing?!"

"Leaving." Ritsuka walked away.

Meanwhile, soubi was sitting in his room looking at the paper that ritsuka gave him.

_Soubi,_

_Don't worry…I have a plan. I'm sorry for what I am about to do. I will be at your apartment before midnight. Don't be scared of anything I will protect you. You are my only sacrifice. The only one I will ever obey. Though it pains me to say this…soubi….I love you. _

_Ritsuka_

Ritsuka is coming. I want to see ritsuka. I need ritsuka with me. Please hurry ritsuka.

Suddenly a knock came to his door. Soubi got up and ran to it but to his dismay it was Kio. Soubi's smile went away quickly. He moved aside and allowed kio in. Kio looked around to see if he was alone.

"Sou-kun what's wrong?"

"It has nothing to do with you kio." Soubi answered while walking to the bed and lit a cigarette. "Why are you here?" Blowing out smoke.

"I came to check on you. You haven't been at school for the past couple of days." Kio answered while sitting down next to him.

Soubi looked away from him and then outside the window. Kio could see the frustration on his face.

"Is it about your new love?" kio asked while looking at the spaced out soubi.

Ritsuka said he would come. He said it in his letter. He promised….so what's taking his so long?

"Ritsuka should be here soon. I'm going to need you to leave kio." Soubi ordered.

Kio looked at soubi in a cold expression and then stood up. He glanced at soubi who was still looking outside his window and then walked for the door and left. Soubi smeared cigarette bud on the wooden floor.

Meanwhile ritsuka was walking with two other people behind him. One with blonde hair and another with black hair and her ears.

"Tell me what's so important about this one loveless." The blonde girl asked.

"Everything." Ritsuka answered.

"Everything? What do you mean?" the black haired girl asked.

"He is everything to me. That is all. I am planning on taking seimei down by playing with his mind." Ritsuka said smiling.

"This should be fun." The blonde haired girl taunted.

When they got to soubi's apartment soubi was already standing outside when he saw them walking up the stairs. Soubi looked at ritsuka with relief and tears as he ran to him and held him tightly.

"Ritsuka…Ritsuka…Ritsuka…I'm so happy. I'm happy you came!"

"I'm sorry soubi. I had to have seimei believe me so I can put my plan in motion." Ritsuka said while grabbing soubi's face softly.

"I understand. I knew you would never leave me ritsuka."

"Of course."

Ritsuka pulled soubi's face down to his and kissed him passionately. The two girls looked away as they did this.

Ritsuka's kiss was just like how I remembered it to be. He wouldn't let me take a breath even if I tried. His soft lips motioning mine to keep going. His tongue tangled in mine. This was my ritsuka.

When ritsuka finally pulled away for air he grasped the back of soubi's and placed his forehead against his. Soubi's flushed face made him smile.

"Are you two done?" The blonde haired girl asked jokingly.

"Shut up." Ritsuka said annoyed.

"Who are they?" soubi asked confused.

"They are the ones who will protect you while I'm away. You'll enjoy playing them right?" ritsuka asked.

"If ritsuka says so I will." Soubi said smiling.

"Well I never thought that you would go back on your word ritsuka-kun." They all turned to see seimei and Nisei standing behind them.

"Seimei." Soubi whispered.

"Didn't think it would take you this fast Nisei." Ritsuka taunted.

"Don't judge me loveless."

"Well I wasn't hoping for this to come but soubi…if you wish it I will fight him." Ritsuka glanced back at soubi.

"Fight me? Why? Why can't we be together ritsuka?! Seimei yelled.

"Because you could never understand him!" soubi yelled.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Soubi stepped closer to ritsuka and grabbed his hand tightly.

"You only wanted him for his strength alone! You only use others! You never had a heart!"

"I've had enough of this Kouya let's fight!" the blonde girl stated.

Seimei's innocent face faded as he saw the two girls come up to him. Nisei stood in front of him.

"You dare get in my zero's?"

"We like loveless he's much nicer than you." "Kouya!"

"_**Sentouki system expand!" **_

"**We are beloved! Sentouki system expand!" **

Soubi gripped ritsuka's hand tightly. Ritsuka looked at his hand and then at the fight.

**We are getting ever so close to the end. Maybe after this chapter it will be the final fight and last chapter. **

**haven't decided yet. Tell me what you guys think i should do. **

**Review No flamming. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey second to last chapter. One more and it'll be done. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Review and no flamming. **

* * *

Chapter 13

They released their battle calls and the fight began. The look on Nisei's and Seimei's face wasn't what I expected. They looked amused and almost happy to be fighting. Ritsuka's face was still expressionless. The Zero girls were smiling as well.

"Are you ready old man?" the blonde girl asked.

"Old man? Nisei destroy them." Seimei ordered.

"**Darkness spread through them and destroy!" **

"_**Defend!" **_

"**No use you are caught within the darkness!"**

Kouya looked back at her sacrifice as she was covered in darkness. Soubi tried to go forward but ritsuka held him back. The loud scream of the girl grew softer as the darkness disappeared.

"Yamato!" Kouya yelled.

"It would seem that your bond is weakening." Seimei said as she kneeled next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Kouya asked in fear.

"You haven't noticed? Yamato has hidden it well from you but she is indeed losing her strength of a zero."

"No…"

"Kouya don't listen to him." Yamato said in uneven breaths.

"But…yamato…"

"Oh well…Nisei finish them off!" seimei ordered.

Kouya covered yamato but the attack never hit them. When they looked up they saw a shield blocking them and ritsuka holding up his hands in front of them.

"Loveless…" they both whispered.

"You two…are truly a pair. You won't fight unless the other will. You protect the other no matter what. You love each other no matter what. People should take after you guys. You're a really good example." Ritsuka stated. **"Deflect!" **He yelled while pushing the attack away.

"Ritsuka." Soubi called to him while running to his side.

"What are you doing loveless?" yamato asked.

"I've seen enough. Thanks for the help but you need to rest. You're weak yamato. Your name is slowly disappearing and so is your bond with Kouya…well the bond of your names but the bond of your love is still strong. You should cherish that and keep Kouya with you always."

"Loveless…thank you." Kouya said with tears falling.

Ritsuka is so kind to those who are weak. He understands their struggle to stay together just like me and him. I get it now ritsuka…I will no longer waver and I will no longer doubt. I will be strong just like you ritsuka.

"Oi! Are you done rambling loveless?!" Nisei yelled. "You're interfering!"

Ritsuka let out a sigh of annoyance and faced his back to them and held out a hand to yamato and Kouya.

"Come on…before I kick their asses I'll help you over to the side lines."

"Uh…but…"

"He damaged you right? That attack of darkness didn't just hurt you physically but also mentally. He made you unable to stand. So I'll help you over to the side. Kouya will be with you…I'll allow you to stay and watch." Ritsuka explained.

"Thank you." Yamato replied.

Soubi grabbed kouya's hand and helped her up.

"You dare ignore me loveless! Nisei!"

"**Darkness spread forth and destroys the light!" **

"Ritsuka!" soubi yelled.

Ritsuka turned around before grabbing yamato and held up his right hand to hold the attack in place.

"Ritsuka!"

"Loveless!"

"You shall be punished ritsuka!" seimei yelled.

"Punished…you say? Why? Because I gave into someone other than you? Or because I've become something that you couldn't make me?" ritsuka asked. "I'm sorry Kouya-san…could you please help yamato? It would seem that my opponent is impatient. Soubi…are you ready?"

"Of course!"

"**We are Bondless! We have no connection yet we are still one. The fusing of two different names shall become a bondless chain and we shall forever have a spiritual connection. Sentouki system expand!" **

Nisei and seimei covered their eyes as a huge gust of wind blew past them.

"**Chains of sorrow…attach!" **

"**DEFEND NO CHAIN SHALL TIED US DOWN!" **

"**No use they shall spread and crush the heart!" **

"Seimei!" Nisei yelled as the chains covered seimei's body.

"**DARKNESS FLOW DEEP WITHIN HIS HEART AND SHOW HIM HIS FEAR!" **

"**Deflect." **

"**NO USE IT SHALL RIP IT OUT OF HIS SOUL!" **

What's happening to me? This pain within my heart. Ah…I'm standing in a dark room. Where am I? Where is ritsuka?"

"_Seimei!" ritsuka's voice echoed through the hall. _

"_What are you doing here ritsuka?" seimei asked with a smile. _

"_Ritsuka…what are you doing? Get away from him!" soubi yelled. _

_Ritsuka looked at soubi with a scared face and seimei held him tightly. _

"_Who are you?" seimei asked._

"_Ritsuka it's me soubi!" soubi yelled. _

"_I don't know you mister. Please leave. Come on seimei." ritsuka said as he pulled him along. _

"_Ritsuka…" soubi said as tears formed in his eyes and down his face. _

"Soubi? Soubi are you ok?" ritsuka asked while touching his face. "Soubi!"

"It's no use loveless…he's seeing a vision of what he really thinks will happen if you leave him. Soubi does indeed have doubts about you still." Nisei taunted.

"BAKA!" ritsuka yelled.

"Loveless?" yamato questioned.

"Didn't we have an agreement? Don't you have any trust in me yet? We promised that I was the only one and you were the only one for me. You said we would be together and that you 

would get me to love you! You ordered me! Soubi!" tears came running down ritsuka's face. "Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to cry for you? Soubi…I'm crying…so come back. I need you so I can fight…so I can fight for you…for us! Agastuma Soubi I LOVE YOU!"

Ah…ritsuka's gone…ritsuka left me.

"_Soubi." Ritsuka's voice was close to him. _

"_Ritsuka?" he asked while looking up. _

"_What are you doing stupid? We're in the middle of a fight." _

"_I thought you left with seimei." _

"_Why would you think that…you're my sacrifice." Ritsuka smiled. _

"_Because seimei is stronger and he can command you better…we're both beloved but you can only have one so I thought you chose seimei." _

"_Baaka. Why would I choose someone like him? I'd rather have a crybaby over someone like that. That's why I choose you. Soubi if you never met me would you have chosen seimei?" _

"_Ever since I met seimei I always knew that I couldn't have him…so I always knew that it was hopeless to keep chasing him. Then you came along and made me fall in love with you ritsuka…I knew that falling in love with a kid was wrong but you kept me going and made me chase after you…I love you ritsuka." Soubi said while standing up. _

"_Heh…come on soubi let's finish this and go home." Ritsuka smiled while grabbing his hand. _

Soubi opened his eyes and saw ritsuka smiling at him.

"Are you ready soubi?"

"Yes."

Nisei and seimei prepared themselves.

"**Nisei…you've totally pissed me off now! Prepare yourself!" **

"**WITHOUT LOVE YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! RESTRICT!" **

"**Denied!" **

"**DARKNESS CLOUD THE EYES OF THE BEAST!" **

"**Denied!" **

"Nisei nothing is working concentrate!" seimei yelled out of panic.

"**Of course they aren't working. You and Nisei have no love. But we do!" **

Nisei and seimei stumbled back in fear.

They're scared. Ritsuka is putting fear into them. I've never seen seimei so scared.

"Take them down ritsuka!"

"**With pleasure. Lighting pierce down with 10000 voltages!" **

**AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH!!**

"**Now flames burn with severe flames! Now my beautiful butterflies feel the pain of the pins as they stab into your flesh!" **

A giant explosion blew around seimei and Nisei. And ritsuka walked up to them as they moaned in pain.

"This fight is over. I'll call Ritsu-sensei over and he'll take care of you people. Come on soubi."

"Yeah." Soubi replied while grabbing soubi's hand.

Later on that night soubi and ritsuka were at Ritsu-sensei's office.

"So you have become a pair officially?"

"Yes." Soubi answered.

"What's your name?"

"Nameless." Ritsuka answered.

"Nameless?"

"Bondless."

"Bondless?"

"Loveless."

Ritsu began to get frustrated and he grabbed ritsuka by his arm and held it tightly.

"You're really starting to piss me off loveless."

"Now now please don't fight you two. Ritsu-sensei we shall be called loveless and beloved. We are stronger that way." Soubi tried to calm them.

Ritsu let go of ritsuka and walked back to his desk.

"I see. Alright. You can leave now." Ritsu ordered.

Ritsuka and soubi walked out of the room. When they got outside soubi grabbed ritsuka's hand tightly and held it tightly.

"Our new life as a fighting pair begins now." Soubi said happily.

"Yeah. Come on…I'll take you home." Ritsuka replied.

**_Hey wat ya think? Good or bad? _**

**_Review no flamming. Last chapter will be up soon. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally chapter. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14

It's been two years since I met ritsuka. We have begun our new life together. I have become a full time teacher in an art university and ritsuka has been off…not going to college. He said that it would become too tiresome having to go to school and then go out and fight. We live together in my apartment and everything is going well. Especially because….

"**I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN!!" **

Everyone looked at soubi as he stood there with his hands in the air in the park. He then realized that they were all looking and ran toward an open field with a picnic table and sat down.

Now I'm embarrassed. But it's true, that night after he took me home.

"_Ritsuka…what's wrong?" _

"_Soubi don't you think it's time you got rid of those?" _

"_Uh…what?" _

"_Your ears. I think it's time we got rid of them." _

"_Uh…AH! Wait ritsuka let me at least have one more day with them!" _

"_No." _

"**IT HURTS!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHH!!"**

_**COMES BACK TO REALITY**_

Just remembering it brings back bad memories. Bad and painful memories. But it felt really good. To finally connect to him.

"Ritsuka."

"What?"

Soubi turned around to see ritsuka standing behind him with his camera in his hand.

"Ritsuka…how long have you been standing there?"

"I heard it all." Ritsuka admitted.

"All? As in everything?"

"Yes."

"No wait you don't understand I was just remembering that night. I mean it was really kind and nice and beautiful and…oh no." soubi admitted defeat.

Ritsuka hugged him from behind and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry. I enjoyed it too. Taking your ears was very fun. Especially when you cried. You looked really cute."

"HEY!! Don't say that out loud!"

"Hey mommy look there's the guy that yelled he wasn't a virgin anymore!"

Soubi put his head down and ritsuka began to laugh out loud.

"Come on soubi let's go take lots of pictures." Ritsuka said while walking away.

"Uh…yeah!" soubi yelled after him.

Our life has begun and it still feels like we have yet to see the full affect of our pairing. We are one person sharing the same soul. We wish to be free and to feel love and be loved. I'll always have this feeling no matter what.

_I'll always have him…_

_He'll always have me…_

_Together we'll keep going forward…into the light that keeps becoming brighter….together…we'll find our way. _

"Soubi…I'll give you anything and risk anything…just to see your smile….even my life, I'll die for you soubi and you alone."

"Baka…don't say such things."

"But…it's true."

_We are a bondless pair…that will fight all who try to oppose us…we will fight for our love and our names….together. _

**_Hey guys, i would just like to say thank you for everything._**

**_You guys have been a big help. You guys are the reason that this fan-fic got finished. And i thank all of you. _**

**_Without your support i probably would've thrown this out and never have finished it. I would also like to thank my friend nikki for giving me hope. If i didn't keep seeing her fan-fic going and then finished i probably would've given up myself. Also would like to thank my fam. they pushed me the hardest. I'm known for not completing a story. I broke the record. lol. _**

**_Anyway for the last and final time...review and no flamming. _**

**_I also would like you all to check out my profile i will have a link where you can all find out what i'm writing next. Maybe you'll all join that website. lol. thanks. _**


End file.
